Asylum Encounter
I lived in a town where there were three hospitals of that nature right nearby. The oldest one was, of course, popular due to the fact that the old tunnels where they used to take the dead bodies in and out of there were easy to get into and the cops couldn't see you sneaking into the place. One weekend, a group of my friends - four guys including me - decided to explore the hospital. Our group assembled in front of the asylum at around 11:30 pm, after 2 hours, we were finally complete. Janssen, my best friend, was the last to arrive. "Dude, you're late!" I told him while pointing to my wristwatch. He replied to me chuckling, "I know, I'm sorry! I still waited for my mom to go to sleep before coming here." Jonathan said, "So this is the place, huh?" Mark replied, "Yep, St. Jerome's Mental Hospital. Built in 1782, and Mentalhospital The asylum we visited Adam Carl CastilloAdded by Adam Carl Castillo abandoned 1949." Jonathan exclaimed, "Trivia time again!" and laughed. "Haha, you know me, I always like to share information." Mark replied. "Yeah you know what guys, we should start exploring before cops catches us and we become history!" exclaimed Janssen. At 1:45, we entered the place. Luckily, we had flashlights so we won't be struggling in the dark stupidly trying to find our way. Having 4 flashlights, we decided that we should split up. As usual, Janssen and I were partners. The splitting up also a precaution due to us being more worried about being caught by the cops than seeing anything paranormal. The tunnels were musty and wet. But other than that, the only thing scary was the fact that even with the flashlight, we can't see anything 30 feet in front of us. We made it to the tunnels, through the stairs and finally into the first floor. We decided to locate the lobby so we would all know where a good meeting place would be. From there, we split into our groups, but one other couple headed the same way as Janssen and I took. We walked into the hospital and found the solitary room where they kept the uncontrollable patients. I was a little scared by then, but Jonathan and Mark kept hiding and scaring us so I was mostly annoyed. We entered the nurse's station. While in there, Janssen and I noticed that the other two were gone. "Where'd they go?" Janssen looked around him, "I don't know, they must've decided to split with us." Suddenly I heard a voice say, "Um, no we're right here outside." Janssen and I then found out it was Mark. We asked them, "Why won't you two join us here?" Jonathan replied stuttering. "Uh... we-- well-- we were just." I raised an eyebrow and said "You're what? You're scared?" and laughed at them. "No we're not!" Mark exclaimed, "Why would I be?" "Yeah!" Jonathan chorused. Moments later, I saw a figure pass by the flashlight, followed by loud banging. Mark and Jonathan ran out of the room, screaming. Janssen said "What was that??" I replied, "No idea...wanna go investigate?" Janssen softly replied, "Uhm... sure, let's go." Walking through the hall, we tried looking for the source of the noise created. Another loud crash echoed through the the hall, it seems that it came from the room. Walking towards the door, it sprang open. "Whoa... what the hell? Hey Janssen, wonder what's inside--" "Ahh!!" I turned around and saw Janssen sprinting through the hall. "J-Janssen wait!!" A few minutes later I saw police lights flashing wildly from outside the window. Someone must've spotted us or maybe someone saw the flashlights, so I lowered the level of light and quickly ran while as much as possible, avoiding windows. I went inside one of the rooms and ducked in. I felt a presence as I entered the room. This put me at ease. While hiding, I whispered quietly to them but I got no response. Not even one. I suddenly got this eerie feeling creeping up on me. Then I could hear two people whispering but I couldn't make out what they were saying. I continued to wait in the dark and until the coast was clear. As soon as I thought the cops were gone, I turned on the flashlight once again, laughing due to the fact that I'm safe. I shone my flashlight at the entity beside me. I was truly horrified at what was in front of me, it was a weeping woman with grizzled hair, curled up in a fetal position. It then stood up and started thrashing around until it stopped and pointed it's finger at me. Screaming, I bolted out of the door and sped down the hall. When I passed through the lobby, I discovered my friends weren't there, so I thought they may have gone outside already. Running as fast as I could I quickly went through the first exit I saw. Convinced that I was the first to leave the building, I was mistaken, my friends are all gathered up in the front already, Janssen ran to me and hugged me tightly, "Where have you been?" he asked me worriedly "I'm sorry for leaving you..." I quickly replied, "I-It's okay, everything's fine as long as we're all great." and I slid my hands in my pockets. "W-Why did you guys leave me anyway?" They all exchanged looks. Mark and Jonathan told me, the reason they ran away is that they saw a woman with grizzled hair standing behind me, pleading for help. "How about you, Janssen?" I asked him with a stern look. "Well, when we heard the crashing sound for a second time, I saw a woman running towards us with a frightened look in her face." Finding out we all saw the same woman, we exchanged scared looks, I told them, "This is not funny... tell me the truth." "We are..." Not spending another second, we all ran away from that demented building without looking back. After that, I never went back to that place... nor passed by it. None of us went back there, and just tried to forget all of it. Category:Ghosts Category:Places Category:Medical Pastas